Talk:Red vs. Blue/Archive
No offense, (I love the article) but this page needs a major overhaul... SPARTAN-091HelmetComm 01:50, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :*Yeah I'm working on the grammar. Someone came and did bad bios on the characters (talk about run-ons) and other stuff, but I'm working on it.--Caboose 03:52, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Donut Okay, someone wrote that Donut was gay, but that has never been actually clarified in any of the episodes (to my knowledge). The closest thing they have ever said about his unusual behavior is that he is sensitive. So someone please clarify this.--Caboose 22:38, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :It's been strongly implied. There's stuff like: Tex: I'll help you, and then the two of you have to do something for me. Simmons: Okay, we'll do it. Grif: Wait just a second. What would we have to do? Tex: It all depends. Grif: Depends on what. Tex: On what I need to do some future job. Grif: But, it could be anything. Tex: That's right, anything. Grif: ...Like gay stuff? Tex: I have no idea. Grif: Well can we rule out the gay stuff? Donut: Hey, how come I never get to help? :And his eagerness to clean all the "black stuff" off of Tucker's codpiece. "A three-coat waxing is just my way of saying I care." --Dragonclaws 00:11, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :*Ok, just wanted to make sure.--Caboose 03:07, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Suggestions This page is getting rather crowded. Should we make the Red Team, Blue Team, and supporting characters a page of their own?--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 07:21, 3 January 2007 (UTC) RVB RULES!!!!!!! -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 21:12, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I'm serious guys! Should me or should we not break this article up into seperate pages or should I just take the initiative and do it myself?--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:18, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I think the article should be about the series, and there should at least be one seperate RvB Characters article that's linked to, if not more. guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 04:28, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Okay, I am going to make the Red vs Blue Characters a seperate page of their own in about twelve hours. Anyone who disputes, please speak now or forever hold your peace.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:47, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Over all redo ill get on the Summaries ASAP, Im in the middle of writing my own book but i can do about a summary every 3 days or so, and they arent going to be the choppy little summaries we already have, so the Character pages should be in a separate link unless its ok that the page is so long. also some of the sub charater Bios need to be edited they are a little wrong. like wyoming and also we need to add in the characters of OOM. -Lt.O'Brien 22:41, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm adding little bits and pieces of info to the characters. It would help if we could agree on a mini-template for characters summaries here, as in order for what kind of information. I'll also try and get similar pictures for everyone, replacing the kinds drawn from different sources. Terin 01:57, 18 January 2007 (UTC) I have an idea! Why don't we start a RvB project like RR's Halo Wars Project?--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 01:59, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :What's that? And what's RR? Terin 04:13, 18 January 2007 (UTC) You mean ''who's RR. RR is RelentlessRecusant, a very smart, very "Halo" smart administrator. He created the project Halo Wars, an RPG thingy. I'm saying we should do something like that minus the RPG thing and the fanfic.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 23:21, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, if we're going to start an overhaul of this, then we need to come up with a template for everything, like I said before. As of now, it just seems like information is crammed into sections with no particular order. Terin 22:19, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Umm he's not an administrator.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'''ryan]]|'''n[[User talk:Ryanngreenday'''green]]'' 22:58, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Really? I thought he was. oh well. I take that back, but he should be an administator.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 05:23, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Vote Here Please vote here regarding your decision to make the characters of Red vs. Blue their own page. Majority vote wins, if no one votes within the next week I will take the initiative and do it myself. For *'For' see other reasons, plus im up to like three pages on the summariesLt.O'Brien *'For' Its a great idea.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']]n[[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 23:06, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *'For', the page is too crowded, I hate scrolling down to read anything, and the characters deserve a page of their own.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 00:52, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'For' per Caboose... for is a really funny looking word now... guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 04:19, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'For per above. Would you prefer Pfhor? --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:54, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'Pfhor' yes too crowded. -RimFire Neutral *'Neutral' This is a really unique article that would be a very interesting read, however, it could definitely use streamlining. It seems like an info dump Terin 22:17, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Against It is official, the characters will now have their own pages. Nobody pleased get pissed, if you are against this and you didn't say so that is your problem. You've had a whole week to speak your mine.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 05:25, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Oh, wow, I totally read the thing wrong. I thought it was some kind of vote for the article of the week. x_x Terin 04:32, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Famous Quotes Who thinks these should be removed? There are a few that are very recognized (like Bow Chicka Bow Wow), but some that are just vague quotes. (like "For the last time, I'm Dutch-Irish!" said by Simmons. That barely stands out) And besides, not everyone has a famous quote, like Tex. What do you think? Terin 22:51, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Alright, I'm removing them. If anyone would like to have them re-added, say why here. I think that there should be quotes listed that best define the characters. I tried to do this at the Zealots section. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:23, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Something like that would probably work. The Famous Quote: thing caused people to fit in random quotes that they thought were cool. But we should only add them if they truly define their character. Terin 02:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah like I like Me. Stuff RvB puts on their shirts and sells. Church Comm 15:03, 14 February 2007 (UTC) RIP RVB It has been announced on redvsblue.com that the 100th episode will be its last. Since when did they say that??? user:the evil O,malley I saw it, too. All I know is that it was reported on the feed while I was watching G4. Parp555 22:50, 5 April 2007 (UTC) I added a part to the article. User:Apu1212 What?! They're going to end it? Noooooooo! --Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 01:21, 6 April 2007 (UTC) I spent my last two days watching all the episodes again im so sad. User:Apu1212 :That's a shame. They're probably wanting to move on with their lives. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:45, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Ref There's nothing in the first ref tag, BTW. It's just a slash, as though the actual reference is given above, but it is not. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:21, 5 April 2007 (UTC) WIkipedia This might just be me, but from memory, it looks as though a lot of this has literally been copied and pasted from the Wikipedia article about RvB. -007bond 22:40, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :It very well may have. It has since evolved as it has been edited by our users. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:47, 9 April 2007 (UTC)